


Charcuter

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Talk of cannibalism, blood (from corpse), blood is everywhere, did I mention blood, dissecting a dead body in order to eat it, lots of blood, what is safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Will and Hannibal's third murder since killing Dolarhyde together,  but it's the first time Will has asked to participate in the preparation of the meat.  <br/>They don't get very far before becoming distracted with each other and the meat is forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcuter

**Author's Note:**

> As always, beta-read by the lovely [victorine](http://victorineb.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Come bring your headcanons to my [tumblr](http://evenunevenme.tumblr.com/)!

              The basement was dark in the corners, shadows that could not be chased away by the single light bulb that hung over the stainless steel autopsy table.  From it trickled blood, several intermittent waterfalls, sometimes spilling over enough for long drips to nearly reach the floor before they broke and sprang up to become hanging droplets again.

              Beside it stood four feet, two of them in dark brown work boots, the other pair clad in black leather Edward Green oxfords, both pairs caked with mud on the bottom and spattered with blood.  They stood intertwined, alternating shoe, boot, shoe, boot; intimately close.

              “Now feel slowly along the ureter, it will lead you to the kidney.  Grasp it firmly; don’t let it slip from your fingers, or you’ll lose it and have to begin again.”

              The voice was soft, too hushed to echo against the cement walls, and muffled besides, as Hannibal’s lips brushed against the back of Will’s ear.  His entire body was pressed against Will’s, in every imaginable place, as he stood at his back.  Their arms snaked together, Hannibal’s hands guiding Will’s as he felt through the organs of the corpse that lay cut open on the table.

              “Gently, feel your way up.” Hannibal whispered, his breath hot when it brushed over Will’s cheek, his voice barely more than a whisper.  Will’s ear was burning as strongly as his cheeks glowed; the euphoria from their kill still glowing brightly behind his eyes.

              This was their third murder since the dragon; but it was the first time Will had asked to participate in the preparation of the meat.

              “There.” Hannibal whispered, his fingers enveloping Will’s as they slicked through the blood to clasp around the soft, malleable shape of a kidney.

              “Now pinch tightly, right here.” Hannibal directed.  Will’s eyes fluttered closed.  He couldn’t see what he was doing anyway; they were both buried elbow-deep in the organs of the corpse, blood spread up to their rolled sleeves.  Instead he felt; felt for the organs Hannibal directed him towards, and with increasing distraction, felt Hannibal.

              “Hold the scalpel tightly, Will.  I won’t have you cut yourself.”

              He felt Hannibal’s free hand press the cool metal into his unoccupied palm.  Will trembled, closing his fingers tightly around the handle.

              “That is an action reserved only for you.” Will whispered, none of the bite he’d intended present in his voice.

              Instead it came out throaty; almost a whisper.

              He felt the backs of Hannibal’s fingers caress along the side of his cheek, tracing along the newly-healed scar there, leaving streaks of warm blood against his face.

              “Never will I see you harmed so again.” he said, with a level of sincerity that, before this, Will had thought impossible for him.

              Hannibal’s hand wandered, his fingers curling to trace the shell of Will’s ear, while his lips rested against his other one.  Will’s heart would not cease to race; arousal blooming down his neck and up to his brain.  Hannibal had teased him this way before; for what felt like hundreds of times, now, though it was probably more like five.  But always he stopped here; never quite breaching that line that went from soft touches to openly sexual.

              Will knew it was because he wasn’t sure if such touches would be welcomed.

              He didn’t know how to tell him that he was desperate for it.

              “Steady your hand, Will.  If you pierce the intestines we’ll have a much bigger mess on our hands.  It will take hours to wash everything.”

              Will tried to swallow.  It went down thickly, not easing his dry throat whatsoever.  Forcing his eyes open, he watched his hand, encased by Hannibal’s, pull the kidney up from the mess of organs until it was visible.  Shakily, he moved the scalpel towards the thin stretches of flesh that attached it to the body.  He was trembling so much he was certain he was going to cut himself; but seconds before the blade reached the skin Hannibal’s other hand was back, steadying him, guiding him.

              With quick, sure motions, Hannibal helped him cut the organ free, and then Will held it in his palm, warm and oozing, bloody and fresh.

              “It was so recently alive.” he whispered in awe.  He felt Hannibal’s heart race faster behind him.  He took the scalpel away and set it on the worktable beside them with a soft clang.  His free hand was back to Will’s face, then, his thumb stroking gently along Will’s cheek.

              “Yes.” he said.  “Though nothing that breathes could hardly be called alive when compared with you.”

              He was so close Will could feel his eyelashes brush against his temple.  His knees trembled.  Hannibal’s hand guided his that held the kidney over to the metal bowl set aside on the work table.  Gently, together, they placed it in.

              “Perfect.” Hannibal said, the tip of Will’s ear so deep between his lips that his teeth grazed over it when he spoke.

              A soft, needy whimper escaped Will’s throat.  His strength to remain standing upright gave out on him, and he let his head fall back until it rested on Hannibal’s shoulder, Hannibal’s lips sliding along his cheek until they rested on his neck.  He pulled away, just a hair.

              “Don’t you dare.” Will demanded, opening his eyes just enough to see.  “Come back to me.”

              With an unvoiced exhale that, from any other person might have been a scream, Hannibal did just that.

              Tentatively, maddeningly slowly, he brought his lips to Will’s cheek and pressed them lightly there.  He stilled, then, neither of them moving for a long while, as if he were testing whether Will would truly stay this way, with him.

              “Hannibal.” Will said, the name that owned his life barely making it from between his lips with any sound at all.  “Stop waiting.”

              Will felt him tremble.  Will felt _Hannibal Lecter_ tremble, his fingers curling around Will’s bloody hand, bringing it in close, holding it tightly to Will’s chest.  His other hand came back to Will’s ear and slid up into his hair, leaving streaks of blood as he combed gently through his curls. 

              With a deep inhale, Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s neck again.  Will tilted his head to the side, away, offering his flesh, knowing what that mouth could do to it.  Hannibal kissed, then, opening his lips just a hair, just enough to close them, leaving a hint of wetness on Will’s neck.  Will gave an airy, desperate sigh, and Hannibal kissed again.

              Slowly, each kiss somehow more reverent than the last, Hannibal pressed his lips into Will’s neck.   His lips opened further with each one, Will’s skin growing sensitive and prickled in the places where Hannibal lavished his attention.  Will had begun by counting them, but lost it after ten, the kisses so slow and languid he wondered if Hannibal wasn’t simply tasting him; reveling in the truly alive flesh that allowed his mouth upon it.

              When his teeth nipped for the first time, Will gasped.  He lost the use of more of his muscles, letting his head roll on Hannibal’s shoulder to expose more of his neck.  The next nip sent tingles along his skin, fire spreading up his nerves to his ears, his cheeks, down to his fingers.  Those were still trapped in Hannibal’s grasp, pressed against his chest, his thumb rubbing gentle circles over the back of Will’s hand.

              “What do you…” Hannibal began.

              “Everything.  All of it.  Yes.”  Will replied. 

              At that, _Hannibal_ whimpered. 

              It was a sound that Will was certain no living creature had ever before heard, and survived.

              Almost as if in reflex to that, Hannibal’s fingers tightened in Will’s hair, until his head was absolutely immobile.

              “If you…” Hannibal started.

              “I will never leave you again.  I am yours.” Will whispered, his eyes losing focus as he stared out into the room, his attention completely occupied by the mouth that spoke into his neck.

              Hannibal opened his mouth fully then, and sucked Will’s overly-sensitive flesh into it.  Will groaned and shook, the thick honey of pleasure seeping through his every pore.  His eyes fluttered shut, and he moaned.

              Hannibal exhaled heavily through his nose, pressing his body tighter against Will.  Will felt his cock push against his ass, then, hard and confined by his slacks.  Hannibal pulled his lips away, leaving a long trail of drool between them.  His fingers in Will’s hair moved to clasp over his forehead tightly, forcing Will’s head to the side, before he dove in again to suck at Will’s neck, his teeth rolling over Will’s skin, intent on bruising; tongue purposefully tasting.

              Will let him, reacting with nothing more than a further relaxing of his muscles.  His own cock swelled and ached in his jeans, and yet he hardly thought about it, so intense was Hannibal’s attention on him.

              Hannibal’s other hand let go of his, and Will let his blood-covered fingers fall to the autopsy table as his fingers moved up Will’s shirt.  Not ceasing in the deep sucking of Will’s neck, he began to undo the buttons, leaving bloody thumbprints on each one, the cool air of the basement slipping in over Will’s chest.  Hannibal’s fingers brushed his skin at every opportunity, making goosebumps rise on Will’s skin, hardening his nipples from arousal, ticklishness, and the cool air. 

              When Hannibal reached his belt, he could have done anything he wanted; Will would have welcomed it all.  Instead he pulled on the fabric of Will’s shirt, untucking it, his hand leaving his hair to help undo the last of the buttons, leaving Will’s chest bare.

              “What will you…” Hannibal tried to ask again, his voice husky and coarse, now.

              “I told you.  Anything.”

              Hannibal’s teeth flew to Will’s ear as his hands dove into the corpse, pulling out warm and dripping with blood.

              “I will paint you like the masterpiece you are.” he growled.  His bloody palms came to Will’s stomach, spreading over it, the warm blood contrasting with the cool air, making Will suck in his stomach involuntarily.  Hannibal’s hands trailed slowly up, dragging the blood up his chest.  His fingers grazed over Will’s nipples and he inhaled sharply, a reaction that caused Hannibal to smile against his skin.  He rubbed his thumbs over Will’s nipples, spreading the blood as Will gave little gasps on every exhale. 

              Hannibal tightened his arms around Will, pressing their bodies close, grinding his hard cock against his ass as he continued to tease his nipples. 

              “How long.” he growled, the smile not vanishing as it pressed against Will’s ear.

              “Since the dragon.  Since the cliff.” Will managed through his pants.  Hannibal pinched both his nipples and he cried out, his fingers clasping against the metal of the table, trying to steady himself.

              Will squirmed under him, tilting his head towards Hannibal’s face until their lips nearly brushed.  Hannibal’s fingers slowed their onslaught; then stopped entirely, his palms both falling to Will’s stomach again.  Will could taste his every exhale; the air between them hot as their lips almost touched.  Will panted heavily, already feeling utterly undone, his eyes falling to Hannibal’s lips and rising to his eyes again, waiting.

              The brush was so light at first Will thought perhaps it was accidental.  But then Hannibal closed his open mouth over Will’s lower lip, sucking him in between his teeth. 

              “Mmmmmmm…” Will managed, turning his body around.  He finally made use of his hands, bringing them up around Hannibal’s back to pull him in closer.  Their first kiss was long and languid; lips opening and closing slowly, reverently, tasting as much as feeling, taking as much as giving.  Will surprised them both when it was his tongue that ventured out first, seeking Hannibal, wanting to be inside him.  He was eagerly welcomed, Hannibal’s tongue licking along his, caressing him, devouring him.

              Will’s hands wandered lower, sliding down Hannibal’s shirt to settle on his hips.  He pulled him in closer and ground his hips against the hardness he felt there.

              Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s chin and clasped it roughly.

              “This is the last time I will ask, before I take.” he said, his voice very gruff now; his accent thicker than Will had ever heard it.

              “Then this is the last time I will have to say yes.” Will said back through half-lidded eyes, his voice just as husky.

              Hannibal’s mouth hungered after him, then; sucking Will’s lips into his mouth, pulling on his tongue, razing his teeth over it.  His hands came up to Will’s shoulders and slid his shirt off of him, his fingers gliding down over Will’s arms to remove it entirely, until it fell into the puddle of blood on the floor.  Hannibal pushed and Will went, his ass hitting against the side of the table, blood soaking down the back of his jeans.

              Hannibal slid his hand down between Will’s legs almost without warning, the heel of his palm pressing roughly against his cock through his jeans.  Will cried out, his head falling back, exposing his throat to Hannibal.  He did it again, and again, his other hand on the small of Will’s back, crushing his body between his palms, rubbing his dick roughly, pleasure raking through Will’s nerves.

              When he went to unbuckle Will’s belt Will’s fingers flew to help him.  With the two of them working together his pants were down to his ankles in seconds.            

              Hannibal’s hands moved to Will’s hips and lifted.  Will’s ass rose up to sit on the bloody table, his back pushing against the corpse behind him.

              “On top of the body, Hannibal?” he said, a smirk on the corner of his lips, saying that if this was what Hannibal wanted, he would do it.

              Hannibal’s eyes were dark and fathomless as he stared into Will’s face, not even bothering to look at the corpse when he shoved it off the table.  It felt to the floor with a thud, splattering the blood across the floor.

              “Wasting the meat?” Will inquired, raising an eyebrow.

              “We can get more meat.” Hannibal growled, his blood-soaked hand moving firmly back to clasp Will’s cock. 

              “Oh…” Will trembled.  Hannibal stroked him hard, pulling the skin on the head taught with each stroke.  Will bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut, his hands scrambling to clasp Hannibal’s shoulders, his breaths shaking and ragged.  He tried to move, but his legs were securely bound by the jeans around his ankles.

              He felt the warm heat of Hannibal’s mouth against his sensitive tip, and his cry echoed off the stone walls.

              With his legs dangling uselessly above the floor, all Will could do was curl his body forward, his fingers flying to tangle themselves in Hannibal’s hair as he licked around the head of Will’s cock in long, slow strokes, circling around the sensitive tip without quite touching it.  Will quickly became a shaking mass of useless flesh.  Hannibal’s tongue continued to tease him, pressing flat over his tip, lapping up the drops of pre-cum as if they were a delicacy.  Hannibal raised his gaze to look up at Will, his eyes a searing black, behind them a chasm of need that threatened to swallow him whole.

              Hannibal pressed his lower lip, and just a bit of his tongue, to the base of Will's cock and licked up slowly, dragging along his erection until he reached the tip.  He closed his lips, just barely, over the head,  Will’s fingers entwined tightly in Hannibal’s hair as he keened.

              Hannibal gently scraped his teeth over Will’s swollen tip, lightning springing through his nerves, all the way to his fingers, to his toes.  Securing Will in place with his teeth, he sealed his lips and sucked, still only on the head, and a deep, visceral moan rose from Will’s throat.  His cock swelled and grew rigid, his orgasm imminent, when Hannibal pulled away.

              Will was shaking when Hannibal rose, unable to do anything but watch as Hannibal removed his own shirt, in a much more hurried fashion than he’d removed Will’s.  His belt was next, and Will’s eyes dragged down to follow his pants as they fell into the blood on the floor.  He stepped out of his shoes and socks in one smooth motion, and stood naked before Will’s ravaged, bloody form.

              Will’s eyes traced back up his legs, then, over thick calves and toned thighs, to rest on a very affected, very swollen cock, protruding proudly from the curls of light hair around Hannibal’s groin.

              Will swallowed thickly.  The briefest hint of unsureness flickered across his face.

              “You’ve never been with a man.” Hannibal stated. 

              “Not yet.” he managed to whisper.  He had certainly never been drawn to stare at one like this, before.  

              Hannibal stepped forward, until Will’s face nearly touched his chest.  He brushed the backs of his fingers over Will’s cheek, placing his thumb under Will’s chin to tip it upwards.  He leaned down and devoured Will’s mouth, his breath hot and thick as it poured down Will’s throat.

              He pushed his hands against Will’s shoulders then, and Will laid back, stretching his body the short way over the autopsy table.  The blood beneath him was cool now, drying and sticky, coating his entire back and soaking into his hair as his head came to rest.

              Hannibal’s lips left his as he went, moving to suck on his neck, his throat, his chest.  Everywhere his lips were, there also were his teeth, grazing Will’s skin with the lightest, yet still threatening, touches.

              Will shivered when his mouth reached his cock again, a loud cry tearing from him when Hannibal sucked him in deep.  Will brought the back of his hand to his mouth to stifle the whimpering moans that were coming from him; he couldn’t recall having ever made such sounds in his life.  The blood that covered his palm dripped down his arm; there was hardly an inch of him that was not covered in blood, now.

              Hannibal sucked hard as he pulled his lips away, then resumed kissing his way down Will’s body, sucking the flesh of his thighs into his mouth, worrying his teeth over his skin, sending springs of fire along Will’s body.  He felt his hands roughly untie his boots and yank them off, followed by his jeans and boxers; and now, they were fully naked.

              Hannibal’s strong hands firmly wrapped around Will’s ankles, and as he stood he lifted them, pushing Will’s bare feet to rest on the edge of the table.  Will covered his eyes with his arm, a raging blush blooming in his cheeks as he was exposed, deepening the flush that was already there.  When he felt nothing happen, he peeked out, to find Hannibal’s eyes raking over him, his entire body exuding _hunger_.

              “Are you thinking what meals you would make of me?” Will asked, having meant it to be a tease, but the heaviness in his voice made the question sound much too sincere.

              “Yes.”

              Hannibal’s voice cracked when he said it.  His eyes locked onto Will’s and he felt a chill run down his spine. 

              “Tell me.”

              Will pulled his arm away from his face.  If he was going to dig underneath the mask Hannibal wore, then he’d better bare himself in return.

              Hannibal’s eyes burned into him.  He almost completely stilled, his hands still resting upon Will’s ankles, both pairs of eyes locked for what seemed like eternity, before Hannibal’s gaze raked over Will’s body again, falling all the way to where his hands rested on his ankles.

              He slid them up, his palms caressing lovingly over Will’s calves.

              “Side bacon, cured for fourteen days, served smoked and crispy alongside a truffle-oil omelet, melted with feta and fresh tomato and basil.” he said, his voice as proud as it was when he announced a meal he had prepared for his guests.  Will breathed heavily, knowing that this recipe had probably been in Hannibal’s mind for years; possibly since the day they met.

              Hannibal’s fingers caressed slowly up to Will’s thighs, making bumps rise on his skin. 

              “Roast leg of lamb, flavored with rosemary and garlic, served with hasselback potatoes draped with asiago cheese and sprigged with parsley.”

              Hannibal’s voice was low and gruff, and though he wasn’t actually drooling, he may as well have been.

              His fingers rose up further, tracing over Will’s hips, purposefully ignoring his still swollen-cock.  Will shivered under his touch, his eyes refusing to be forced fully open, so he glanced down at Hannibal from under them half-lidded, over pink, flushed cheeks.

              His palms caressed over his stomach, which was taught as Will propped himself up on his elbows.

              “Steak marinated in a soy and honey sauce for thirty-six hours, flavored with fresh ginger, onions, and garlic cloves, served over Basmati rice and a side of glazed vegetables.”

              Will’s eyes could not leave Hannibal’s face, even as his fingers moved up further still, to caress along his rib cage and over his lungs.

              “Oh, the dishes I would make from the organs of you…”

              Will saw Hannibal’s resolve crumble.  He felt his fingers tremble as the pressed against his flesh.

              “Your ribs, Will.  I’d make the finest spare ribs…”

              His voice wavered, and Will saw, for the first time in his life, Hannibal’s eyes water.

              “But I can’t.”

              Will lifted a hand, drenched in blood, and stroked his fingers gently along Hannibal’s cheek.

              “I’m here.”

              Hannibal’s eyes snapped up to meet his and in them, Will saw the beast; saw the _hunger_ there.

              “You should be afraid of me.”

              Will cupped Hannibal’s chin with his fingers.

              “I’m the one who threw us off a cliff.”

              Hannibal’s hands snatched up to Will’s wrist and his teeth sank into it, not deep enough to break the skin, but nearly so.  Will trembled but did not pull away.  Hannibal inhaled deeply, lapping his tongue over the nearly-exposed vein, closing his eyes as he savored whatever thoughts were going through his mind.

              When his eyes flew open again, they were even darker, somehow.

              “Yet in all my fantasies of eating you, you are there, partaking in the meal with me.” Hannibal whispered, his lips still brushing over his wrist.  “And while I could enjoy you as a meal only a few choice times, I can enjoy you as a guest at my table hundreds of times.” he said.  “The fact that you choose, to be there, with me…”

              Will’s hand trembled as Hannibal squeezed his wrist so tightly he started to lose blood in his fingertips.  They started to tingle and turn white, yet he remained perfectly still, enraptured with the monster above him.

              “I am completely taken with you.” Will said.  “I’ve tried to fight it, and all that did was nearly destroy us both.  Now I surrender.  There are more ways you can have me, besides as a meal or as a guest.  Have me as a lover, Hannibal; please.”

              Hannibal dropped his wrist and he let it fall to the table.  His lips crushed to Will’s and they shared a fevered, desperate kiss; wet and hot and full of moans.  Hannibal’s fingers slid down Will’s body once more, over his hips, back to his thighs, where he pushed them open.  Embarrassment still sprang to Will’s ears, but he was distracted by the pleasure of Hannibal’s mouth on his lips, so that when the fingers slid between his ass cheeks he allowed it.

              Hannibal caressed over his sphincter and Will gasped, twitching at how sensitive his flesh was there.  His arms flew up to wrap around Hannibal’s neck, who moved to suck on Will’s throat.  He teased around the opening for awhile, making it more and more sensitive, until Will was panting beneath him, his arms losing their strength, his head falling back to the sticky blood beneath it.

              “I can still marinate you with oil.” he whispered, pulling away, and Will watched him with dazed eyes as he went over to the work table, picking up a bottle of something.  He came back and poured it onto Will’s stomach, which recoiled from the coldness of it.

              “It’ll warm up.” Hannibal reassured, his palm not far behind, rubbing the light brown oil over Will’s stomach, slicking him.  It smelled of something familiar; something that made Will’s mouth water, and he wondered how many people he’d eaten flavored in this way.

              Hannibal massaged his skin, his hand warm and strong, working his way down as he poured more oil over Will, coating his cock.  Hannibal stroked along it, making it perk up instantly again, the warmth of his hand spreading further, deeper, now.

              He poured more, and it spilled down into the creases between Will’s legs.  Hannibal pushed his knees apart and he shut his eyes from embarrassment as he felt the thick, slippery liquid slide between his ass cheeks and coat him.  He heard the clang of the bottle coming to rest on the side table, and then Hannibal’s hands were there, massaging his ass, rubbing over his skin, now slick and smooth.

              His fingers teased Will’s opening again, until it was all warm, until everything was slick.  Will still inhaled and held his breath when Hannibal breached him, his arm moving up to cover his eyes once again.

              Before he had a chance to complain, Hannibal’s other hand was around his cock once more, stroking him, now slicked with oil.  Will groaned.  He dared to look, and saw the reverent expression on Hannibal’s face as he worked him.  He gave Will a tiny smirk, rubbing his thumb in circles over the tip of Will’s cock.  He keened, the pleasure spreading his legs further, and Hannibal slid in a second finger.

              Will’s eyes never left his face after that.  He watched Hannibal’s expression grow slowly more intense, his eyes wandering over Will’s body, tracing the smudges of dried blood in the shape of palm prints. As Hannibal’s fingers invaded him, he watched his face come slowly more undone.  Hannibal crooked his fingers and started to rub against his prostate, which was very, _very_ sensitive.

              At first he jerked, but Hannibal chased it relentlessly, the smirk on his face growing into a full-blown smile.  He teased and rubbed until Will could no longer hold back the whimpers from his lips and he let them fall.

              “Come undone for me, Will.  You are so beautiful like this.” Hannibal whispered.       

              Will’s blood burned.  His fingers trembled as they pressed into the sticky tabletop, his knuckles almost white as he tried to grasp onto nothing.  The view before him was impossible; Hannibal’s bare body, muscular and powerful, _between his naked legs_ , one hand wrapped around his cock, the other vanishing between his thighs.

              By the time Hannibal pressed a third finger into him, he was willing and pliant.  His entire body was sensitive; his cock warm from Hannibal’s gentle stroking, enough to make him debauched and lusty, but not nearly enough to bring him to orgasm.  Hannibal spread his fingers then, stretching Will, making him bite his lip and keen from how sensitive he felt.

              Then his hands were gone.  They wrapped around his thighs and pulled him, his body sliding, the blood sticky now and peeling along his back.  His feet pressed against the edge of the table and he glanced up at the man who had stolen everything from him, and then had given him so much more in return.

              Hannibal’s cock was warm when he rested it against Will’s flesh.  He reached over to the side table and poured the oil over himself, now.  Will felt every stroke he gave himself from the pressure of his cock rising and falling against his stretched hole.  His gaze traced over Will again, and it was only then that he really _noticed_ himself; completely smeared in blood, deep, purple hickies welling up from all parts of his skin, surrounded by teeth marks.  He looked like an eaten feast.

              Their eyes locked once more, and Hannibal pushed inside him.  Will hissed, his stomach heaving as he panted, grateful when Hannibal pulled out without having gone far, only to push in again.

              For the first several pushes, it was only Hannibal stretching him; the sting and discomfort overriding whatever else Will had been feeling. 

              But he was used to unpleasant sensations coming from Hannibal, and as far as pain went, this hardly registered on the scale.  It wasn’t damaging; it wasn’t a knife in his gut or a bullet in his shoulder or a blade to his forehead.  It was gentle, and soft, and warm.  It was _patient_.

              Hannibal pushed in further each time, each time Will thinking that was as far as he would go, each time Will being wrong.  He couldn’t open his eyes; everything was overwhelming and he didn’t need to add the sight of Hannibal to the mess that his brain was trying to process.  Hearing him was powerful enough; his steady exhale when he pulled out, the stronger inhale when he pushed in.  Will forgot about the rest of his body; all he could feel was Hannibal, invading him as he’d done with the blade, all those years ago in his kitchen.  Except this time, he was welcome.

              Hannibal was as steady as he always was, moving with a rhythm that Will could predict, breaching deeper each time.  The thought of that sprang to Will’s mind and he came back to the moment, forcing his eyes open just for a moment.  A gasp escaped his lips.  Hannibal smiled.

              “Do you like it?”

              He pushed in further without waiting for a response.  Will whimpered.  Hannibal gave a short hum of approval.

              Hannibal pulled out almost completely on every stroke, dragging out the return, invading Will further each time.  When he felt the heat of Hannibal’s balls press against his ass another gasp escaped him, having somehow not expected it.  Hannibal pushed hard, emphasizing he was now buried.  Then he retreated again, sliding back in with as much slowness as all the previous times.

              Will forced his eyes open again.  He saw taught muscles, flexing to invade him, strong hands holding his thighs in place, and burning black eyes peering out from a face that was incredibly familiar, and yet, the expression was new.

              “Your mask is falling away.” Will whispered.  Hannibal smiled, and it came easily to him, as if he’d always been smiling.

              “It is impossible to withstand the sight of you and remain unaffected.” he replied, his voice husky and thick.

              “Show me.” Will whispered.

              “You will see.” Hannibal replied, maintaining his patient pace, maddeningly slow, piercing Will apart and then leaving so he could come together again.

              Hannibal snapped his hips forward.  The sensation rang from Will’s now teased and over-sensitive flesh.  His eyes flew open and a cry of pleasure tore from his throat.

              Hannibal resumed his patient, slow pace.

              “Fuck, no!” Will growled at him.

              “Did you want something, Will?”

              “Fuck me, dammit.”

              “I am.”

              Will’s eyes sprang open to glare into Hannibal’s face.  He was smirking.

              “If you don’t fuck me, now, hard and fast, you will not get to do this again.”

              Hannibal stopped, his cock buried fully deep in Will, his balls pressed tight up against his ass.  He let go of his thigh with his right hand and brought it up to Will’s face, stroking his thumb over his lips.

              “Unpredictable to me, even now.” he said, his voice airy and reverent.  Will met his eyes and felt his heart open.  He _watched_ it open; watched Hannibal bloom before him, alive and deep.

              He let his eyes rake one more time down Will’s body, replaced his hand on Will’s thigh, and thrust.

              “Oh God!” Will cried, and this time he had no reprieve.  Hannibal snapped forward hard, pulled back fast, and returned, pounding into Will so hard the table creaked.  Pleasure sang through Will’s nerves, blooming from deep inside him, where Hannibal’s cock stroked him, driving him open repeatedly.  Will’s breaths were ragged and erratic; but Hannibal’s were in sync with his pounding, each breath heavier than the last until finally, _finally_ , they turned to soft moans.

              Will groaned in return, so lost to the pleasure he couldn’t even lift his head.  He let Hannibal take him, over and over, driving into him, demanding, hungry.  Hannibal’s hips slapped against Will’s thighs, his fingers bruising his skin as he held him close.  Will closed his eyes and felt it; pleasure and pain, heat and ecstasy.  It was entirely different from how it felt to kill; but the level of euphoria was comparable.

              And it felt incredible to let Hannibal _have_ him.

              With every thrust, Will whispered his name.

              “Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal…”

              Will’s heart was beating so loudly he could hear it in his ears.  He became less aware of the rest of the world, all of his attention consumed by the man who was so obsessed with having him.  His thoughts fell into incoherent pieces, shattered by the spikes of pleasure driven into him by the man who saw him as no one else ever had.

              Will parted his eyelids to look at his face and saw Hannibal’s eyes busy looking at the rest of him.  He took advantage of the moment to watch him, clouded as his vision was by sensation ringing through his nerves.  His perfect hair was undone and ragged now, stained with blood and swinging freely as he thrust.  Hannibal closed his eyes, his face molding, bending, creating _expression_. 

              “Yes.” Will managed, Hannibal’s soft moans growing louder.  He pulled Will to him with his hands as much as he drove himself into Will, keeping them tightly locked and close.  As close as they could physically be, aside from Hannibal eating him.

              “I would let you eat me.” Will said.

              “Will…” Hannibal replied, the word almost unintelligible between his heavy pants and thick accent.

              “I would.  I _will_.  There are parts of me I don’t need.”

              “ _Will_!”

              Hannibal’s clasp on his thighs grew painfully tight.  He drove into Will hard, and he cried out from the force of it.  Hannibal shuddered, his face revealing all, pleasure and desire and want.  He buried himself into Will and did not pull out, pushing in with soft pulses as he trembled.  A soft cry escaped his lips and he bent forward until his forehead rested on Will’s stomach, his fingers clutching Will painfully tightly.

              Will lifted his hands, coated in dried blood, and curled his fingers into Hannibal’s hair.  He felt him shiver beneath him and stared in awe at how undone he was; a writhing, quivering mess of humanity, stripped of all his defenses, buried between Will’s legs.

              Hannibal slid down his torso then, his cock sliding out of Will, which earned him a cry of discomfort that quickly faded into a moan when he sucked Will’s cock deep into his mouth. 

              “Hanni…” he started, but the thought was left unfinished has Hannibal worked him, eager, now; patience long gone.  Will’s hardness returned easily, the strokes of his fingers in Hannibal’s hair changing from gentle caresses to tight, desperate clawing.

              Hannibal sucked him down deep, swallowing, the softness of his throat constricting around Will’s tip.  He groaned, and Hannibal pulled up, sucking hard, before pushing down again with his lips so tightly sealed Will screamed.

              “Oh God!” he cried again, more coherent language lost to him.  Hannibal sucked tightly, his tongue pressing flat to Will’s swollen, aroused skin.  He devoured with reckless abandon, letting his teeth scrape gently here and there, making Will very aware of exactly whose mouth he was being taken into.

              The heat and pleasure gathered, the throbbing from his ass moving forward to gather in his balls instead.  He swelled in Hannibal’s mouth, skin growing tight and increasingly sensitive, until the lightest grazes of teeth were fire.  Hannibal sealed his lips around the tip and sucked, and Will screamed.  Pleasure exploded from him in thick, heavy waves, his stomach curling until he was sitting up, cradling Hannibal’s head between his legs.   Hannibal drank all he gave him hungrily, light hums vibrating down Will’s cock to sing through his nerves, until he collapsed onto his back, panting, sweating, undone.

              Hannibal sucked his way off of him, swallowing every miniscule drop of Will’s release.  He smacked his lips and grinned at the panting, undone form below him.

              “Delicious.”

              Will could only whimper.

              Hannibal’s hands reached his shoulders now, and lifted.  Will rose at his direction, completely malleable; utterly helpless to whatever Hannibal wanted to do to him.  He wrapped his arms tightly behind Will’s blood-coated back, and Will curled into his chest, breath still heaving.  He inhaled Hannibal’s scent; powerful now, sweat clinging to his skin.

              “Gorgeous.” Hannibal said softly.

              “You are.” Will replied.

              Hannibal scoffed.

              “Me.”

              Will smiled, his face buried into Hannibal’s chest, the hairs there tickling his face above his beard.

              “You should see _your_ self.” Will remarked.  Hannibal pulled back until they could look into each other’s faces.  He lifted Will’s chin with a finger and regarded him with awe.

              “I will never fully understand you.” he said.  Will smiled lovingly at him.

              “That makes two of us.”

              Hannibal leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Will’s lips.

              “Have I earned permission to do this again?” he asked, unable to keep the smile from his lips.  Will glanced up at him from under half-lidded eyes, the bright glow still in his cheeks, as he felt the blood crackling as it dried over nearly every inch of his skin.

              “As often as you like.” Will replied.  “Maybe next time, we’ll try it in a bed.”

              Hannibal pulled back to regard Will’s entire form, then; naked and smeared with dried blood, mottled with bruising hickies and teeth marks.

              “Next time.” Hannibal breathed.  Will lifted his head, still shaking from so many overwhelming sensations.

              “I told you, I’m yours.”

              Hannibal’s arms wrapped tightly around him to crush him close to his chest.

              He had, for perhaps the first time in his life, no words.  Will glanced at his face from the corner of his eye and smiled softly; reading the expression as plain as day on Hannibal’s face.

              “I see you.” he whispered.  “And I’m yours.”

 

 

             

 

 


End file.
